Electroluminescent materials can be used to make organic electroluminescent (OEL) devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). There is continuing research and development of materials suitable for such devices and methods for making the devices. In some instances, materials can be selected or developed which facilitate one or more of these methods.
Patternwise thermal transfer of materials from donor sheets to receptor substrates has been proposed as one method for forming OEL devices. Selective thermal transfer of organic light emitters for formation of organic electroluminescent devices has been shown to be particularly useful.